Two Worlds, One Family
by VINAI
Summary: A crazy, self-insert fic that I was inspired to write thanks to a friend of mine. Alex goes a little too far in a threat he made to the group. But the youngsters make sure they come back with revenge. *Set in Self-Insert AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OOC's!) Crossover between both KR's!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds, One Family**

"How far away are they?"

"Approximately 36 miles, Michael."

"Perfect."

"Michael? May I inquire as to what you are planning to do?"

"Oh, nothin', buddy."

"Really? Because, well, correct me if I'm wrong - which I'm usually not - but your grin tells me otherwise."

The tall man with an auburn mop of curls only gives a half-hearted glare to the voice modulator. The only indication of a face his close friend will ever have. "If I tell you you're right, will you shut up and stop bugging me about it?"

"Affirmative." The AI replied, triumph and pride clouding his Bostonian voice.

"Fine. You're right."

"Thank you, Michael."

An eye roll. "Whatever you say, pal." Michael replied before slipping into silence momentarily. Staring out the driver window. "How much longer now?" He questioned, glancing back at the dash.

"Another 15 minutes or so. I must say, they are driving quite fast now, aren't they?" The AI asked knowingly.

Michael matched the AI's virtual expression. "Indeed. Looks like we'll have to have a little talk with them now, won't we?"

"Perhaps. But I don't think that's totally necessary."

Michael frowned. "What? How so?"

"Michael," Kitt coaxed. "You and I both know she's in good hands. They wouldn't let anything happen to her."

His driver scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You've got a lot of faith in those youngsters."

"Michael Knight, they are young still. Let them have their fun." Kitt explained in his characteristically, motherly tone. An audible smile in his voice.

His driver only sat back with a long, drawn out sigh.

 **XxoKRoxX**

Meanwhile, out in a patch of nothing but open desert plain, three super cars were all in the middle of creating the biggest donut ever known to man kind. Only, this was a special kind of donut. We were ever determined to see to it that we would hold the record for it as well. It was a little difficult since we were spinning around at speeds well over a 100 and we were also headed towards base at the same time. It sounds confusing, yes, but I think you get the gist.

"Faster! Faster!" I shouted excitedly from my partner's cabin.

"I'm going as fast as I can without running into anybody!" She answered back with a laugh.

My partner is an Arctic White, 2017 Corvette Stingray named, Jessie. Not so much now, I guess with the mud and dirt and all. Her spiked rims were jet black and her windows were shaded with the darkest limo tinting imaginable. But she lightened them just enough so I could still see out...that is, if looking at pure brown was anything to rave about. She is the youngest out of the trio and, in my opinion, the most fun to be around, mind the other two.

Off to my right out of the corner of my eye, I catch a small flash of bright green. _That_ is the one and only, Kiba. The fastest, coolest 2017 McClaren 570s ever to lay eyes on. At least in my opinion. As I slightly mentioned before, he is bright green with a stripe of black on his door half way down and his back bumper is also black. Like Jessie, he has blacked out rims and windows. _And_ he's also in terrible need of a bath.

And last but certainly not least, we have the eldest, Sam. He's Jessie's older brother and best friends with Kiba. Though him and the McClaren are pretty close in age. Sam's a 2017 Lamborghini Aventador. His paint color is the darkest shade of black possible. In fact, when I first met him, I thought for sure he was made from the shadows themselves. He's completely blacked out from bumper to bumper. But, don't let him or his dark color fool you, he may be the eldest of the trio, but he sure as hell knows how to have fun.

Come to think of it, this was his idea!

 _"Hey, guys,"_ Kiba's uncertain voice comes through the com in the car's cabins. We all slowly come to a stop.

 _"What's up, Ki?"_ Sam's kindly toned voice enters the conversation.

 _"I believe we have a problem back at HQ."_

I felt Jess perk up at that. "What kind of problem? Do we need to go bust some heads?"

We heard her brother laugh at that. "Ha! No, little sis. Not that. I think he means were past curfew, right?"

 _"Umm,"_ the poor guy sounded more nervous than before. _"More like that_ and _a lecture from the boss."_

We all groaned out a sigh. Don't get my wrong, Alex was cool and so was Michael Knight. But put them in the same room with a topic concerning us and...well, it wasn't good. You see, Torres isn't super fond of our little outings, so to speak. He thinks it's bad for their programming and mars what they were really created to do. Which is to work along side a human being and save the day and blah, blah, blah. Personally, and I'm sure the others would have to agree to a certain point, I think he expects a little too much out of them. In AI terms, these guys are like teens! They still have their _whole lives_ in front of them before they have to start taking on serious challenges. Now, I'm not saying they do that now, for we are always considerate of their concerns and things like that.

But, that's a different story for a different time.

"Ok," I drawl dramatically. "When do we need to head back?"

 _"Uh, he said, and I quote, 'I will have your wheels and hang them on the wall in front of your spaces if you aren't back in 5.'"_ Kiba responded honestly, but I could detect a chuckle there. I couldn't blame him. We all knew Alex didn't have the heart to do so much as put a scratch on these youngsters. Kitt maybe, but not them.

"Alrighty, then," I sigh, clicking on the radio for the short drive home. I instantly hear one of my favorite songs, _You and I_ by _PVRIS_. "Let's go before y'all lose your carhood."

Sam gawked. _"Really, Cam? Carhood?"_

I laughed with a chuckle. Jess joined in with me as we pulled away, leading the pack. "It's the best I could come up with, mind you."

Kiba chimed in then, taking point with a rev of his engine. _"I do have to admit. That is pretty clever."_

We all started laughing at the whole situation, watching as the sun began to set. The sky turning a pretty mix of orange, pink and yellow. My eyes then landed on Kiba's figure, leading the way with me and Jess in the middle and Sam in the back. His bright green paint job seeming to turn an almost lime green due to the reflection of the sun's last rays.

I was brought out of my happy trance when bright red tail lights flashed in my face. Jessie's glowing LED's made a bright reflection off of Kiba's black bumper. It was almost blinding to look at.

We then made a turn down a straight away and that's when we started to punch it. Kiba took off without warning and we were hot on his tail. Sam eventually came in two lengths behind him, leaving me and Jess in the back, but we didn't mind. It was always amusing for us to watch the boys race each other.

When we were about 15 minutes out from base, we started slow. Coming down to more reasonable speeds as we got closer to the mat. It was clear however who won the race. And the loser wasn't too fond of it.

"The only reason you won was because you cheated!" Sam bellowed aloud. Me and Jess both heard Kiba smirk with pride.

"Did not." Kiba replied cooly, waiting patiently for the doors to open.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Guys!" Both me and Jess said at the same time. "Shut up!"

Thankfully, they remained silent, but the air was thick with unfinished business.

Once the doors opened, we all pulled in single file. Sam in front with Kiba in the back. One at a time, we all passed through the decontamination area before being allowed entry into the KITT Cave. All the cars parked beside KITT's spot with Sam first in line. Once Jess slipped into park, I got out with a stretch.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I heard Billy's cheerful voice draw my attention. I looked over at him with a tired smile.

"Hey, Billy. How's it goin'?"

"Just dandy. At least for me. Uhhh," he trailed off, staring intently at a spot on the floor. His eyes snapped back up at mine. "I believe Alex wanted to see you." He said deflated.

I sighed. I was dreading this. "I know, I know. Where is he?"

"You don't need to worry about a thing." A new voice entered the conversation, making us look over to the occupied cubicle.

"KITT, what'd you do?" The black Lambo asked.

The eldest of the young AI's seemed to smile with his reply. "Nothing. I simply picked up on a few tricks from Mr. Knight."

That made me nervous. KITT was a smart one, yes. He always liked to know as much info as possible before executing a plan of any kind. His curiosity always made him adorable to a certain degree, especially when he was considered a baby for an AI. He was like a curious toddler.

"Don't worry," Billy piped in, obviously feeling the tension in the air. "I was there. He just talked Alex into submission."

I frowned at Billy. "'Submission?'" I repeated.

"Yes," KITT answered proudly, his scanner pacing coyly. "I think you'll all find the rest of your evening quite pleasing."

I gave the Mustang a smile, placing a kind pat right above his scanner. What would I do without him? "You're amazing, KITT. I owe you big."

He beamed. "You do not owe me anything. I was happy to do it."

"No," my partner cut in. The other two pulling forward a little. "We do owe you. You have no idea what you've done for us."

"She's right, man." Kiba chimed in. "Just tell us what."

KITT stayed silent. Obviously he needed a little more convincing.

"Look, how about we do this," Sam said. "We'll give you some time to think about it and when you've decided, you come and get us, 'kay?"

The Mustang seemed baffled at that. "Guys, I really do appreciate this act of kindness on your part but, this really isn't necessary. Like I said, I was happy to help you out. I don't need to be repaid."

I jumped in then. "Yes! You do! If it weren't for you, we all," I indicated to the trio to my left with an outstretched hand. Their headlights all blinked in agreement. "would've been in the dog house. Them, without their tires!"

KITT literally paled at that. "He...? What...?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kiba jumped right in.

"N-no. What did he say?"

"Oi! He said he was gonna take off our tires and hang them up in front of our spaces if we weren't back here in five minutes!" Jess exclaimed.

KITT, still pale, seemed shocked to hear that. So Billy voiced his unasked question. "We're talking about the same Alex, right?"

"YES!" The four of us all shouted at the same time.

Both he and Billy seemed to shrink back with the sudden outburst. "He was going to take away your very freedom?" KITT spoke back up.

"Oh yeah." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

All at once, KITT's rich midnight black coat came flooding back. All shiny and brand new without a single scratch. His lava red scanner pulsing with determination.

"I know _exactly_ what we're going to do." He said darkly, making me shiver from the chill in his voice. But I did know this:

Alex better look out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

That night, I couldn't really sleep. I was too amped up about what we were preparing to do. I mean, would you be able to, knowing you were preparing to pull something on the man that was, for all terms and purposes, your boss? What if something went wrong? What if he takes it the wrong way? Oh god, who am I kidding? Of course he's gonna take it the wrong way! This is freaking Alex Torres we're talking about here!

But you wanna know the worst part about all of this?

 _They_ wanted _me_ to do it!

I mean, how hard could it possibly be to just have Mike do it? He's the one always pulling pranks and shit like that. Sure, the man may not have the best record according to Torres but... _Why me?!_

"Why are you still up?" I hear my partner's motherly voice filter through the inner com in my room, making me jump a little. The giant flat screen TV turned on an instant later with my partner's blue orb on screen. All the AI's had the same kind of blue orb and red "eye" if you will.

I sigh, slouching over. "'Can't sleep."

"Well, I can see _that_ ," Jess deadpanned. "What I want to know is _why_."

I roll my eyes playfully as I made my way to the other side of my bed. I opened Pandora on my phone, humming along to Illenium. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little concerned about what's to come with this whole prank thing, ya know?"

The Corvette humphed. "Well, he brought this on himself, just to remind you of course. What he gets is what he deserves."

I shoot my partner a disapproving look, crossing my arms over my chest. "Seriously, Jess. Is that how we work here?"

Jessie scoffed. "When you mess with us, yes."

I sigh then, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I just don't know about this, Jessie."

"Oh! Stop worrying so much!" She was quick to reassure me. "It'll be fine. You'll see. We've got it all planned out."

I cock a brow at the screen. "We?" I repeat, feeling even more nervous than before.

"Yeah, ya know. Me, Sam, Kiba, KITT and his dad. I think I might even have the others in on it too." She calmly explained to me.

Ok, imma just be honest here. I knew it was gonna be a given that her brother, Kiba and KITT would be on it because, well they were there obviously. But when she said that _Kitt_ and the _others_ would be involved...Oh boy...This is gonna cost me my ass...But, maybe I'll be able to get away with it. As long as everybody else said they participated in it, Alex wouldn't have the ability to place blame on me and me alone...

I was, however, genuinely curious as to why Kitt would participate in something that would probably seem quite childish to him. Kitt was the eldest of the AI's and therefore the most mature (at least when he's not with Michael). He has the most experience under his belt and can easily detect a good situation from a bad one. So...why would he want a piece of the action?

"Maybe he just wants justice for us younger ones or something." The Corvette gave her two cents. I snapped my head up at the screen.

"How did you...?"

"Know? Oh please, the look on your face said it all, sweets."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, sweet pea."

I just groaned, scrubbing a hand down my face.

 **XxoKRoxX**

The next morning was like any other. Besides the constant knotting of my stomach. I sat in the cafeteria alone, a cup of half drunken coffee in my hands. Staring at it as if it could zap me out of this current situation I got myself locked into. Oh! Why didn't I stop them?! I totally could've called them off! Make them forget about this whole damn thing and move on! But no-oo, I had to let my little dark spark get the best of me.

I sighed. Oh well, I guess this is my punishment.

"Cam?" I hear a familiar voice ask me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look up to see the one and only Zoe, looking as feisty and chipper as ever. "Hey, Zo."

She took a seat in front of me, staring at me intently like she could see through me or something. It kinda creeped me out.

"Can I help you?" I ask neutrally.

Her gaze flickered to the half empty mug in my hands. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

I frowned at her. "Whatdya mean? I always drink coffee! You just never see because you're too busy dreaming about lover boy."

She glared at me. I only smiled. "Whatever. Stay the hell out of my personal life."

"Sure thing." I say sweetly before adding, "But, seriously though, I want to throw the wedding. _And_ I want to handle your first baby shower. Y'all would make the cutest kids. One would be a geek, and the other would be a badass like his or her mom."

I was surprised to actually see her grin at that, though I was sure it was fake. "And the third one would be a mix. Half badass, half geek. A _gadass_."

"What?!" I squeak in the midst of my laughter. "A gadass? Seriously?"

"That's what we would call it too. Gadass. It can be a boy or a girl name, so we're covered there."

I could only shake my head. "Ok, well, back to what I previously wanted to ask you. Are y'all...like... _ya know...?_ In on this whole thing with Alex?"

That awesomely familiar evil glint returned to her eyes. "Is not a frog's ass water tight?"

"Cool. Sooo..." I trailed off. "When do we start?"

She seemed a little crest fallen before she answered. "Not till tonight unfortunately. Michael and Kitt had to take care of some things and won't be back till late."

I nodded distractedly. "Soo, what exactly do you want me to do...?"

That evil grin returned. "You'll see."

 **XxoKRoxX**

I...can't really describe to you the way I felt going into the dark room that was known as the Devil's Layer to the rest of us. All I could think about was the rush flooding my body. It was thrilling, intoxicating. Quickly dissolving any doubts and "what if's" that were plaguing my mind earlier. Hell, all I could think about at the moment was the guy's reaction in the morning.

Silently, I make my way to his dresser. The others were all outside, waiting patiently. The AI's keeping tabs on Alex's vitals, ready to alert me if I needed to book it like a bat outta hell. But for now everything remained calm and quiet. A little _too_ quiet for my tastes.

Once I make it to his dresser, I quietly pop open the door. Trying my best to suppress a bark of excited laughter. _Oh he is gonna be So. Pissed..._

"You guys ready out there? We're gonna have to move quickly and silently." I whisper into my ear piece.

 _"Go ahead. We've got the bins ready."_ Sarah's voice responds, matching my volume.

"'Kay. How's he doing?"

 _"According to his brain waves, he won't be waking up anytime soon."_ Kitt's matter-of-fact voice pipes in.

I nod to myself in the dark room. Taking a deep breath before stepping into action.

 **XxoKRoxX**

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!"

We all hold in our snickers when the roaring voice echoed throughout the KITT Cave. It was incredibly hard for me to hold back the giant grin on my face. Torres wasn't even out of his room yet and I could already picture his angry - correction: _livid_ \- self. I took a quick glance back at the others who were all spread sporadically around the Cave. The humans all matched my same expression, while the AI's seemed to tremble with unshed, hysterical laughter.

"Uh, sorry Torres. What seems to be the problem?" Michael was the first to speak up, trying his damnest not to chuckle.

"You know what the fuck the problem is, Knight! Who did this?!" He nearly screeched with anger.

"No, I'm sorry. We really don't. You mind, uh, showing us? Just so we can kinda get an idea, ya know?" I piped in sarcastically.

You can believe our shocked gasp when Torres finally emerged from his chambers. His face red and seething with anger. But that's not what got the loud, bellow of laughter from all of us. Oh no.

You see, that little prank we pulled had to have ended up being the _best_ thing I've ever been apart of, let alone having the honor to say I did it all...with the help of my friends of course. What me and the youngsters were thinking of doing to Torres the complete polar opposite of what Kitt and Michael had in store. This whole thing would've been a disaster had it not been for them.

"Wow, Alex," Zoe chimed in. "I never knew you were one for pink lace."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing right then. Me, Zoe and Sarah all had to search high and low for the perfect pair of panties that we felt would really enhance Alex's style. We were lucky to find the perfect pair; rosy pink fabric with frilly lace around the top, white daisies scattered all about with the butt saying, ' _Sex Toy_ ' in bold, black lettering.

His face seemed to get even redder, if that was even possible. " _What. Did. You. Do. With. My Clothes?_ " He growled out.

"Oh, you mean these?" I directed his attention to the three medium sized bins parked in front of KITT's bumper. "Oh you'll get them back. After you apologize for what you said to them."

He got this ridiculous look on his face. "What did I even say to them?"

Even though he didn't have a face, I could tell KITT was gawking at him. "You threatened to take their wheels and hang them up in front of their spots for them to stare at for all eternity!"

"Yeah!" The trio all shouted at the same time.

"That's just wrong." Kitt mused lowly.

Torres looked between us, then the AI's, then us again. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's totally forgotten he was wearing women's underwear.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What? We can't hear you. Speak up!" Kitt barked at him with a small rev of his engine.

"I said I was sorry!" He yelled back at us, seething once more.

I waited a few more moments, just to let it sink in before carelessly kicking the three bins over to him. The dark haired man didn't even wait for the boxes to stop before he dove into them, quickly snatching his suit like some crazy ass cave man.

"You will regret this." He gritted, pointing at us with a threatening look in his eyes. "Mark my words you will regret this! All of you!" He finished before running off down the hall.

"I do have to say," Zoe said once Alex's door slammed shut. "He did look pretty sexy for a complete dick head." She turned to Sarah, who was standing next to her. "Why didn't we get him those sooner?"

And since this whole fiasco began, I actually felt like throwing up once that statement worked its way into my head.


End file.
